berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 93 (Manga)
Synopsis A month later, two farmers carrying their hay in a horse-drawn carriage accidentally run into a small, deformed man who crawls along the ground. They berate the man for being in the middle of the road before looking up into the sky and noticing that the sun has vanished, yet there is still light. The man senses a Brand of Sacrifice nearby. At Godot's house, Erica swipes the keys to the armory while Godot is busy smithing. She takes Rickert to the armory and unlocks it for him, showing many weapons, armors and other metalwork crafted by Godot. As Rickert admires the swords, armors, grid-work masks, and prosthetic arms, she explains that Godot used to forge objects for the local nobility, building as requested. Rickert then sets his eyes upon the most impressive object in the armory: an absolutely enormous sword, a many-hundred pound heap of iron, unable to be wielded by any normal man. Erica calls it the "Dragon Slayer". When Rickert asks for an explanation, he and Erica are startled to hear Godot's voice provide the answer; he has caught them sniffing about in his locked armory. According to Godot's story, a king long ago ordered his vassals to provide him with a sword that could kill a dragon. Godot, tired of forging refined rapiers and ornate blades, took the job very seriously, making a pure killing weapon. The king was not pleased with the resulting unusable, heavy, ugly weapon, and forced Godot to escape with his life. Godot then settled at his current rural dwelling. Godot continues, saying that while the Dragon Slayer could very well kill a dragon, it remains useless, chiefly due to the fact that dragons do not exist. Outside, under the familiar waterfall, Guts trains himself to fight with only the left half of his field of vision, his right having been taken during the Eclipse. A salmon leaps out of the water and, hearing it, Guts quickly spins on the spot and slices it in half. Satisfied that his skills haven't suffered despite his losing an eye and an arm, he decides to retire for the night. He speaks with Rickert on his way to the ore cave, telling him about his plans to leave the following day to begin a new journey. Rickert doesn't know that revenge is Guts' motive and is frustrated by his own lack of understanding. Guts takes a basket of food from Rickert and enters the cave. Rickert closes the gate and locks it, preventing any escape attempts Casca may make in the night, and tells Guts that it will be unlocked in the morning. Guts enters the cave, where a resentful Casca sits on the makeshift bed. The sight of food lifts her spirits, and she wolfs down whatever she can get her hands on. He watches as she laps up soup from a bowl, eventually spilling it all over herself. Fearing she may burn herself, Guts grabs her clothes to keep them away from her skin. Guts' suddenly grabbing her makes Casca fear she is being attacked, and she fights to free herself. The resulting scuffle results in her shirt tearing open and her breasts spilling out. Suddenly taken with Casca, Guts slowly lowers himself on top of her on the bed, hoping to initiate sexual contact. Before anything can happen, Casca pushes him away and runs to the gate blocking her access outside, crying for help. Guts sits on the bed, his head in his hand out of shame for his actions and sorrow for his lost lover. The next morning, Rickert helps Guts gear up in an all-black set of armor and cloak. Thanks to being taught by Judeau long ago, Guts is now proficient in the use of throwing knives, which he gears himself with. Rickert then surprises Guts with a gift: a prosthetic arm to replace the one he lost in the Eclipse. He explains that it was made from scrap pieces in Godot's armory and is magnetized so as to help in the wielding of a weapon. He informs Guts of a secret function which is triggered by pulling a metal switch on its side, but he does not reveal the function itself. Godot then appears to see Guts off. He provides his own gift: a freshly-made sword to help Guts on his quest. When Guts mentions his enormous debt to Godot, the latter offhandedly says that he'll keep Rickert around to help as payment. To test his new blade, Guts strikes another sword, which lays atop an anvil. The strike splits the second sword's blade cleanly in two (along with the anvil's horn), and Godot asks Guts what he thinks. Before he can answer, though, the pain in Guts' neck alerts him to the deformed-man in the doorway, who has found his way by scent to Godot's house. Characters in Order of Appearance * Keeper of the Hounds * Godot * Erica * Rickert * Guts * Casca